Zapominanie
by Eveleine
Summary: Sam ma dosyć wspomnień. Jednak, gdy w końcu udaje mu się zapomnieć, pewien widok przywraca je wszystkie.


_Tym razem postanowiłam opisać coś innego. Miało być to trochę podobne do "Analizy Bohatera", ale chyba mi nie wyszło. W każdym razie jest to najkrótsza stworzona przeze mnie miniaturka na tym serwisie. Dziś przygotowałam opis bohaterki, za którą za bardzo nie przepadam (Na stos z nią!). Wydaje mi się, że ten tekst jest trochę dziwny, ale właśnie taki miałam zamiar pisząc go. Aby czymś się wyróżniał.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>(Samowi wydaje się, że w oddali dostrzega dziewczęcą sylwetkę.)<em>

Przypomina mu pewną dziewczynę. (Astrid.) To imię pojawia się niespodziewanie w jego głowie. Tak, ona miała na imię Astrid. Nie wie, co jest w tym takiego szczególnego, choć powoli zaczyna sobie przypominać. Jego wspomnienia są bardzo zamglone, w końcu starał się zniszczyć wszystkie, które wiązały się z dawnym życiem. Przez wiele dni spychał je w odległe zakątki umysłu aż w końcu osiągnął swój cel.

Jednak teraz coś kazało mu sobie przypomnieć. Nagle przed jego oczami pojawia się trzynastoletnia blondynka w białej, wykrochmalonej bluzce. Rozwiązuje jakieś matematyczne zadanie, a Sam przygląda się jej z drugiego końca korytarza. Obok niego stoi jeszcze jeden chłopak. (Quinn.) Nie pamięta o czym wtedy rozmawiali, jednak wie, że przez cały czas uważnie przyglądał się tamtej blondynce.

_(Samowi wydaje się, że tamta dziewczyna zaczyna do niego podchodzić.)_

I znowu przypomina sobie, jak na jakiejś lekcji przygotowywali razem projekt. Tak naprawdę, to Astrid robiła wszystko, on był za bardzo zajęty zastanawianiem się jak zaprosić ją na randkę. Oczywiście nie zrobił tego, był za bardzo nieśmiały.

Wydaje mu się, że jeszcze raz siedzieli w tym samym pokoju, jednak wtedy całowali się na kanapie. Po chwili blondynka odepchnęła go i zaczęła coś mówić. Chociaż równie dobrze, mogło mu się to przyśnić. Sny, marzenia i rzeczywistość zaczęły mu się zlewać i nie był już niczego pewny.

_(Samowi wydaje się, że na jednym z drzew wisi krzyż.)_

To trochę dziwne, ponieważ on nie wierzy. W ETAPie nie ma żadnego boga, a jeśli taki jest, to raczej nie lubi pomagać innym. Gdy codziennie walczy się o przeżycie, wiara przestaje być potrzebna. Pozostaje jedynie nadzieja, iż w końcu to wszystko się skończy. Chociaż Samowi jest już obojętnie.

Jednak pamięta, że Astrid wierzyła. Chodziła do kościoła w każdej wolnej chwili, jakby miała nadzieję, że ktoś się nad nimi zlituje. Często się z nią o to kłócił, próbował wytłumaczyć swój punkt widzenia, ale ona nie chciała go słuchać.

_(Samowi wydaje się, że zaraz ujrzy tamtą blondynkę, która kiedyś musiała być dla niego kimś ważnym.)_

Gdy stara sobie przypomnieć coś związanego z Astrid, nagle uświadamia sobie, że zna jej przezwisko. Genialna Astrid. Tak wszyscy ją nazywali. Pewnie była bardzo mądra. W końcu kiedyś pomagała mu w biologii. I zrobiła to z własnej woli, jakby lubiła pomagać.

Nie, z pewnością nie interesowała się za bardzo innymi. Sam pamięta, jak razem uciekali. Choć towarzyszył im jeszcze jeden chłopiec. (Pete.) Teraz wydaje mu się, że Astrid zależało tak naprawdę tylko na tym jednym dziecku, była gotowa poświęcić resztę, aby on przeżył.

_(Samowi wydaje się, że tamta dziewczyna nie może być Astrid.)_

Nie ma blond włosów, są one czarne. Ma wrażenie, iż ją też powinien znać, jednak przypominanie sobie pewnych rzeczy, było wystarczająco bolesne, aby mógł zrobić to jeszcze raz.

Jednak Sam uświadamia sobie jedno. Był zakochany w tamtej dziewczynie, która pomagała wszystkim w nauce i uśmiechała się w taki specyficzny sposób. Był zakochany, gdy wysyłał jej co roku kartkę na walentynki, nie zostawiając swojego podpisu. Był zakochany, gdy patrzył na nią podczas przerw, ale bał się do niej podejść.

Tyle, że nie był zakochany w osobie, której wydawało się, iż może bez problemu sprawować władzę, a wszyscy będą jej słuchać bez szemrania. Nie był zakochany w osobie, która uciekła bez żadnego słowa. Nie był zakochany w osobie, która nie nosiła już białych, wykrochmalonych bluzek.

_(– Sam – mówi cicho Dekka i patrzy na niego z zaniepokojeniem. – Może wystarczy już tego wina na dzisiaj?_

_Chłopak nie odpowiada.)_


End file.
